1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for providing Multicast/Broadcast Service (MBS) service in a Wide Area Network (WAN) network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Quality-of-Service (QoS) provisioning and channel authentication method for MBS service in a WAN network, and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, mobile networks can be classified into a Local Area Network (LAN) network and a Wide Area Network (WAN) network according to size of the coverage areas. The LAN network is typically defined by IEEE 802.11, and the WAN network is typically defined by IEEE 802.16. The WAN network can include Wireless Broadband (WiBro) network, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) network, and the like.
The LAN network provides a data communication scheme that enables wireless communication within a short range from a fixed Access Point (AP). This network merely supports wireless local data communication rather than providing mobility of users.
However, the WAN network guarantees mobility of a user even when the user in a cell managed by an arbitrary base station moves to a cell managed by another base station. Taking the mobility of the user into account, the WAN network can provide a seamless data communication service.
The services provided by the WAN network are changing from the old voice-oriented service to new multimedia services including MBS service. The WAN network, compared with the existing mobile network, can provide broadband service, and needs to support real-time services even while the user is moving.
Generally, the MBS service provided by the WAN network is a real-time service, and includes Internet Protocol Television (IP-TV) service, and Radio service.
In a procedure for providing MBS service in the WAN network, a user desiring to receive MBS service accesses the WAN network through a predetermined authentication procedure.
When the user accesses the WAN network, provisioning connection is established between the user and the WAN network. The establishment of the provisioning connection is for transmission of a multicast control message by the user. The multicast control message may include an Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP) message, a Multicast Listener Discovery (MLD) message, and the like.
The user, if he/she desires to receive MBS service, sends a multicast control message for requesting provision of the desired MBS service to the WAN network over the established provisioning connection. Upon receipt of the multicast control message for requesting MBS service from the user, the WAN network establishes dynamic MBS connection, and provides MBS service for the user over the established dynamic MBS connection, that is, transmits MBS-based multicast data streams over the established dynamic MBS connection.
The user, if he/she desires to terminate the ongoing service, sends a multicast control message for requesting termination of the MBS service over the provisioning connection. Upon receipt of the multicast control message for requesting termination of the MBS service from the user, the WAN network terminates the transmission of the multicast data streams being transmitted over the dynamic MBS connection.
The existing WAN network, operating in the manner described above, standardizes a Media Access Control (MAC) layer of a wireless link for real-time MBS service.
However, the existing WAN network provides no scheme for maintaining QoS of the multicast control message. That is, the WAN network provides no procedure for guaranteeing lossless transmission of the multicast control message. Accordingly, when a multicast control message is allocated for multicast-only connection, there is always a possibility that the multicast control message will be lost in the wireless link.
In addition, the existing WAN network provides only the authentication scheme for access to the WAN network, but provides no separate channel authentication scheme for MBS service, and simply provides MBS service to all users who have requested the MBS service. That is, MBS service that needs separate accounting (or billing) for its use may be provided to the users without limitation, thus making it impossible to form a paid broadcast channel with MBS service.
Further, when the users request MBS service by different IP multicast addresses, an authentication server should establish a connection to a mobile terminal separately for an individual multicast data stream associated with each MBS service, causing a loss of the limited wireless resources and a waste of resources in the wired link.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for providing MBS service in a WAN network that performs separate channel authentication on a MBS service and reliably transmits a multicast control message.